<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Miss Sassy Cather by SassyWordsmith</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505415">Miss Sassy Cather</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyWordsmith/pseuds/SassyWordsmith'>SassyWordsmith</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affection, Anxiety, Characters Writing Fanfiction, College, Cutesy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:47:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyWordsmith/pseuds/SassyWordsmith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Last day of summer. Cath is going into her sophomore year of college at the University of Nebraska-Lincoln. Levi, her boyfriend of six months, is going into his senior year. Cath confides in him how she is feeling anxious about the upcoming year.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cath Avery/Levi Stewart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Miss Sassy Cather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Summer of 2012</em>
</p><p>Levi and Cath were in her bedroom in Omaha. He was sitting in the middle of her pink and green bed, his head propped up against one of her Simon Snow pillows. She was fidgeting in his arms and kept breathing deeply. He loosened his arms from around her waist.</p><p>“Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” Levi asked. “Something seems to be bothering you.”</p><p>“No, it’s nothing, I’m fine,” Cath insisted. </p><p>“Cather, look at me.”</p><p>She slowly shifted around in his lap, letting her eyes travel up to his face. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” he repeated softly. </p><p>Her breath hitched this time and tears started to form in her eyes. He hugged her to his chest. </p><p>“Hey, sweetheart, it’s ok.” Levi’s tone was gentle as he rubbed a hand up and down her back soothingly. “Whatever it is, you can tell me.”</p><p>“You’ll think it’s stupid,” she whispered against his flannel. </p><p>“No, I won’t. I won’t judge you, I promise.” </p><p>She took a deep breath. </p><p>“Okay.” </p><p>He let go of her, but found her hand with his, squeezing it. He placed his thumb underneath her chin, tilting her head up, so they were facing each other. He nodded, silently prompting her to continue. </p><p>“I’m…” she paused, hesitating. “I’m nervous about my first day as a sophomore tomorrow.” </p><p>“How come?” he asked. </p><p>“Because I’m taking another one of Professor Piper’s writing classes again. I already took Fiction-Writing last year and it didn’t go over terribly well.”</p><p>“What do you mean? You turned in your story on time when she gave you a second chance.”</p><p>“Well, yes, but it was one of the hardest stories I’ve ever written.  I’m so used to writing fanfiction that it was weird having my own characters and no magic and less familiar settings. Now I’m taking a <em> creative </em> writing class. What if my writing isn’t creative enough?” </p><p>“What if your writing is <em> more </em> than good enough?” Levi countered, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. He smiled at her. “Cather, at worst, you’ll struggle at first, but as time passes, you will get more comfortable with not writing about Simon Snow. You could even make up characters that have similar traits as Baz and Simon. You can still start with what you know.” </p><p>“Yeah? You think it’s ok if I don’t completely start from scratch?” </p><p>“Of course. Listen, I don’t know much about writing. I would assume, though, that most writers have some source of inspiration that influences their ideas. For you, Gemma T. Leslie inspires you. You can build off of that.” </p><p>Cath’s expression brightened, and she pulled him close, hugging him tightly. Maybe someone else in her place would’ve had a more nonchalant reaction than her, but Cath appreciated how understanding and supportive he was. He made her feel normal- like her fears, however irrational they seemed to her, were valid. Like her struggle with writing outside of fanfiction was valid. She didn’t feel embarrassed anymore. </p><p>“I love you, Levi,” she whispered. </p><p>He laughed, but it was a happy sound rather than an amused one. </p><p>“I love <em> you</em>, Cather.” </p><p>She pulled back from their embrace to kiss him. He grinned as she took both of his hands in hers, intertwining their fingers. </p><p>“Levi, there’s something else on my mind,” she admitted. </p><p>“Go on.” He squeezed her fingers. </p><p>“Okay, I’m only kinda worried about Professor Piper’s creative writing class. What concerns me the most is… it’s your senior year of college.” </p><p>Levi smiled. </p><p>“Yeah, and it’s going to be great!” he exclaimed. “Think about it. Senior pranks! Maybe I could convince you to do one with me.”</p><p>She laughed despite her feelings of anxiety. </p><p>“I’ll be impressed if you manage to pull that off.”</p><p>“You’d be surprised at what I’m capable of pulling off. I mean, after all, I pulled off winning you back. You’ve put up with me for 6 whole months now.”</p><p>“Yes, and I’m glad I have.” She gave a small smile before frowning again. “But seriously I’m scared.”</p><p>“Scared of how extreme my senior prank is going to be?” His tone was still light and playful. </p><p>She rolled her eyes in exasperation. It was so hard for him to be serious and less carefree sometimes. Although she envied that about him, it nearly drove her crazy every so often. </p><p>“Levi, I’m scared of losing you,” she finally said.</p><p>His expression suddenly turned serious. </p><p>“Cather, you’re never going to lose me. Is that why you were crying?”</p><p>She nodded. </p><p>“Levi, how do you know for sure that I won’t lose you? It’s your senior year, and then you’re moving back home. I’ll still be at the University of Nebraska-Lincoln.”</p><p>"I know because I’m in love with you, Cath Avery. I love you, and nothing is going to change that or come between us.” He kissed her tenderly. Once. Twice. Three times. “I’ll visit you after your classes when I can. Plus we’ll spend time together over Spring break and Christmas break. We could go to your Dad’s or my place. Sweetheart, I promise we will stay together.” </p><p>She nodded, smiling. She could tell he was being genuine. She trusted him. </p><p>“I suppose I might do a <em> minor </em> senior prank with you,” she conceded, wrapping her arms around him. </p><p>He hugged her back but pulled back slightly after a few seconds to look at her. </p><p>“Wait, really?”</p><p>“Really,” she confirmed. </p><p>“I’m going to brag to all of my roommates about how amazing my girlfriend is. About how amazing <em> you </em> are.” He poked her cheek. “Aww, you’re so cute when you blush like this.” </p><p>She swatted at his hand, turning away from him. </p><p>“It’s totally unfair how rarely you blush.” </p><p>Levi giggled. </p><p>“C’mere.” She stuck her tongue out at him before settling back into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist, squeezing her affectionately. “Cuddles to make up for lack of blushing.” </p><p>She heaved an exaggerated sigh. </p><p>“Well, I guess that makes up for it a little.”</p><p>He laughed, only it sounded more offended than amused. </p><p>“Oh, little Miss Sassy!” He tickled her, causing her to squirm around and squeal. “You love my cuddles.”</p><p>“Ok, ok, stop it, yeah I do!” </p><p>He stopped tickling her, kissing the top of her head. </p><p>“I love you, Cather,” he said softly for the third time that night. </p><p>“I love you, Levi,” she whispered back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>